


Safe Haven

by soul_wanderer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: JJ is overwhelmed with the responsibility of taking care of Henry alone and finds herself standing in front of an all too familiar door one night, searching for comfort and help





	

**Author's Note:**

> When it's 5am and you can't sleep you might as well write fluff (with a good portion of angst) - I hope you like it!

It was already getting late and Emily was about to head to bed when she heard the soft knocking on her front door. At first she wasn’t sure of it but when she heard it again she made her way down the hall to see who her visitor was.  
Looking through the peep-hole she found JJ standing in front of it and as she opened the door her name slipped past her lips.  
“JJ”, her voice held a hint of surprise as she looked at a distraught JJ standing in front of her with a barely two months old Henry clutched tightly against her chest.

“I can’t do this alone, Em”, she almost whispered, despair and exhaustion lingering in her eyes as she silently pleaded Emily for help.  
She and Will had broken up during JJ’s pregnancy, they hadn’t been able to find a common ground and JJ realized she didn’t really love him after all, and now she was left to take care of Henry on her own, something that overwhelmed her more than she had dared to admit up until now.

“Come in”, Emily quickly ushered her inside, Henry still fast asleep in JJ’s arms as they settled down on the couch.  
“Talk to me, Jen”, Emily gently spoke up when she found her staring out of the window, her features tense and the circles under her eyes more than evident. 

“It’s…it’s just too much. I can’t-“, she broke off, struggling to find the words to explain her misery.  
“It’s okay, JJ. I can only imagine how hard this is for you.”, Emily soothed her, wondering how long JJ had been feeling like this before opening up to her about her struggles.

“I’m his mum, Em. Shouldn’t I be able to take care of him?”, at this JJ turned her head to look at Emily, her eyes filling with unshed tears as she willed herself to calm down for Henry’s sake.  
“It’s not that simple and you know that. Kids are a lot of work, especially newborns and it’s okay to feel overwhelmed. And hey, my door is always open for you whenever you feel like things get too much, okay?” A soft smile hushed across Emily lips as she ran her fingers down JJ’s arm. 

“Thank you”, JJ whispered, her voice hoarse, and a moment later she felt Henry stir in her arms and she let out a long breath.  
For a moment Emily simply watched as Henry woke from his slumber and smiled when she saw him moving around JJ’s chest. 

“I guess a certain someone is hungry”, she smirked and JJ nodded in reply as Emily had an idea.  
“Come here”, she softly spoke up, turning slightly towards JJ before ushering her into her arms.   
Sensing how tired JJ was she let her lean against her chest as she snaked her arms around her waist to hold Henry while she lifted her top and helped him latch on.

As the boy began to calm down JJ allowed herself to relax into Emily’s hold, eventually closing her eyes to let the peace of the moment wash over her.  
“Thank you”, she whispered again, letting out a relieved sigh as Henry began to fall asleep again, the suckling motions slowly coming to a stop.  
Emily on the other hand hadn’t been able to tear her gaze away from Henry who was now peacefully sleeping in her arms as JJ got dressed again and carefully took him over but not before enjoying their position for a few more moments. 

“I should-“, JJ’s gaze fell towards the hall, clearly feeling torn about leaving again.  
“Stay”, was all Emily replied, gentle but firm, as she got up and led JJ towards the bedroom where she settled Henry down in the middle of the bed while Emily got something for JJ to sleep in. 

When they were settled down JJ was finally able to relax and for once she settled into a peaceful sleep with Emily’s arm wrapped around her from behind and Henry safely nestled against her chest.


End file.
